A Deeply Buried Itch
by CrashxxBurn
Summary: Faith’s influence rubs off on Buffy in a wild night of partying. They get into a heated discussion which sends Buffy off into the night on a patrol that will leave her changed forever. When she encounters Faith after that, Faith’s shocked to learn what ha
1. Chapter 1 Party Away

**A Deeply Buried Itch**

Pairing: Buffy/Spike, Buffy/Faith

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss. I do not own them, but I do own this story so please don't steal it.

Summary: Faith's influence rubs off on Buffy in a wild night of partying. They get into a heated discussion which sends Buffy off into the night on a patrol that will leave her changed forever. When she encounters Faith after that, Faith's shocked to learn what happened to Buffy. But there's an upside to the ordeal, the demon finally let her experience her wild side.

Timeline: Season 3, around episode 'Bad Girls'

Status: Incomplete

**Chapter 1: Party Away**

The lights shone, the music blared, and the people hopped around. Mindless bodies slapping together to a senseless rhythm. That's what he saw when he looked at them. Not a single one with the slightest inclination of the darkness that consumed their world when the sun sunk down and the moon came out to play; bringing with it vampires and demons. Creatures of unspeakable evil and power. And they hadn't a clue about any of it. And there she was. Joining them. It was the last thing he'd ever thought he'd witness.

Yet she was jumping around like a brainless teenage girl without a care in the world other than physical pleasure. It didn't make sense to him. She was so level headed. A clear thinker. Sure she liked to have fun with her friends over school or slaying duties (basically any kind of responsibility really), but he'd never seen her let go and lose control to this extent before. She rubbed her body against those of nearby men and women; anyone she could reach. Especially the other slayer.

There was major rubbing between those two. Sweat coated their skin in a fine sheen as they ground and gyrated against each other, lost completely to the music. Slaves to pleasure. They held hands and flailed about. Ran their hands down each other's bodies in such a way that the attention of the entire dance floor was quickly drawn to them. They put on quite a show for the eager viewers. Faith held Buffy's back flush to her front and gyrated with her. She clutched the blonde slayer's hips as her hands found their way into the brunette's thick hair.

All the men were drooling like dogs. Mouths agape at the purely lesbian scene in front of them. Angel wanted to slap them all. They were fools. And they were staring at his girl. They certainly did look the part though. Especially when Buffy spun and swapped spit with Faith. Angel had to admit that his girlfriend was looking very delicious rubbing up against the other woman. He would love nothing more than to take her right now. His body definitely seemed to want to, if the growing bulge in his jeans was of any indication. But he couldn't. Wouldn't. Not again.

He wouldn't risk losing his soul and becoming his monster again. The thought of the things he'd done made him sick to his stomach. He cringed as he remembered one especially brutal act he'd committed as Angelus. 'Best not think along those lines', he decided. So instead her went back to watching the slayers dancing. They were mesmerizing. The power that radiated off of them was overwhelming. They were two very powerful creatures of light who were currently embracing all the pleasurable sins that came with darkness.

They were perfect. But there was only supposed to be one. It was near impossible to have two forces of good so powerful coinciding in harmony. That was probably why one was more focused to light and the other to the dark, partying wild side of life. To keep the balance intact. But tonight they were both being terribly wicked, and all signs of purpose and calling were abandoned the second they had stepped onto the dance floor. Maybe before that. Maybe when they stepped in the club.

They both looked like creatures of dark right now. Unable to watch anymore he peeled his eyes off of them and drew himself away from the balcony. He made his way down the stairs where he would wait for Buffy. She was so wrapped up with partying she hadn't noticed his presence. Even though he'd been standing there fore at least 20 minutes. He finally came to rest with his back against a large pillar near the dance floor.

He finally caught her eye as well as her attention. She gave one last grin and then moved off the floor, leaving Faith to find a new dance partner. Which she quickly did. She simply grabbed the nearest guy by the front of the shirt and dragged him to the middle of the floor, much to the protest of his girlfriend. But he didn't seem to mind too much as she started bumping against him. He actually looked much more pleased.

Buffy sprinted up to Angel and didn't even stop in front of him, she just jumped right onto him. Her legs going on either side of him, her arms around his neck, her mouth on his, and her tongue battling his. He gripped her backside to prevent her falling and pulled out of the kiss. She could feel the evidence that he wanted her and somehow knew that he'd been watching her. She smiled inwardly at the affect she had on him, no matter how dangerous it was. Her eyes were slightly glazed and she tasted of alcohol. Plus, there was the whole jumping on him and straddling him thing. It was a total invasion of his senses.

She smelled deeply of sweat and arousal. Her arousal. She was very clearly horny. As well as breathing rapidly. A small frown wrinkled her brow and she moved to kiss him again. He set her down and backed up a step to put a little distance between them. Partly so he didn't lose control and jump her, and partly to his steadily growing response to her proximity and smell (which he knew she'd already felt). Now she was really frowning.

"What", she asked like an angry child that had just had their favorite toy taken away. "Buffy", he said calmly. "You need to calm down a little. You know we can't do that stuff". "I know", she pouted. "I was just trying to have a little fun". He gave her a pointed look and added, "also you're a bit drunk and you judgment isn't at its best because of it." "Am not", she whined and stomped her foot. "Are too", her argued with a small chuckle at her display of immaturity. "Am not." "Are too", he insisted. "Am n… okay. Yeah, I am. But just a little."

He scowled at her. "Buffy, you're underage. And it's dangerous to be intoxicated when you're the slayer. A vamp or a demon could easily get the jump on you when you're not paying attention." "Well, I can think of a certain vamp who I wouldn't mind getting the jump on me", she said suggestively. Then she gave as his expression turned annoyed. "Fine, Mr. Smarty pants. Point taken. No more beer for Buffy", she said in a resigned tone. He smiled. She looked so cute when she pouted. He forced the thoughts away and back to why her was here in the first place. Business.

"Let's sit down so we can talk", he said and took her by the hand. He led her to a dark corner that had a couple of lounge chairs in it. He settle in one and she proceeded the straddle his lap and curl into his chest. He sighed and gave up. He obviously wasn't going to get it through to her that this was a bad idea in her drunken state. So he concentrated on business instead of the girl rubbing against him in his lap. Her hips had started moving in small circles against him. He grabbed them and still them so she didn't further provoke his body.

"So, what's the scoop? New big bad in town? Apocalypse?" "Possibly, we're not really sure yet. Giles and Wesley are on the books right now along with Willow and Xander at the library." "What about Oz?" "He had a gig in L.A. He'll be gone for the weekend." "Oh. That sucks", she said. "Well, we know that there's a new demon in town. Willow had another vision. We didn't get a name but we know what it looks like." "Oh goody, that's just so helpful", she remarked sarcastically. "I'm sure Giles will have it in no time at all", he reassured her. "That's what he'd good at." "Right. No time at all", she repeated.


	2. Chapter 2 Time to Bail

**Chapter 2: Time to Bail**

Angel left and Buffy went back onto the dance floor to retrieve Faith. They got a table near the bar and Faith brought back two new bottles of beer fro them. Against her better judgment (which was currently already trashed), Buffy discarded Angel's earlier warning and began chugging the alcohol for all she was worth. Faith cocked and eyebrow at her as she clunked the empty bottle back to the table. "What? I can drink if I want to. I'm not always a stuck-up, tight-ass who worries about responsibility", she grumbled.

Faith chuckled. "Looks like you've got some issues that need working out, B." "I don't have issues. I'm issue-free. I'm perfectly fine", she denied. Then, for some unknown reason ('probably the beer', Faith thought), Buffy burst out in a fit of giggles. She clutched her side and dropped her to the table. Laughing her ass off. This got Faith started laughing until they were both howling like a couple of mental hospital escapees who'd been off their pills all day. People definitely took notice.

Finally, they settled down and just sat in silence; Buffy with her cheek still to the table. Faith sighed. "So what did you boy toy want?" "Wha… oh. Angel. Right. New demon." "Oh, how interesting", Faith remarked sarcastically. Buffy didn't even think to tell Faith off for calling Angel her 'boy toy'. In her current state of mind she could care less. She didn't really care about anything at the moment. Except beer. Beer was good. She wanted more. She needed more. It made all the pains of life go away so she was left in a wonderful haze. Where her mind was content to just… be. Not comprehend, or think, or try to do anything. Just be.

Faith looked over at Buffy on the opposite side of the table. Her eyes were glassy and had a faraway look in them. She'd gone quiet and it had been at least five minutes since she'd said anything. Faith wondered where her mind had wandered off to. What fantasy land was she in now? "Buffy", she whispered. Buffy just kept staring at the same spot on the table; unaware she was being spoken to. Faith moved her hand across the table and tapped her fingers against the back of Buffy's hand. "Buffy", she said a little louder, trying to bring her back to the real world. When that didn't work she grasped the blonde's shoulders and shook her lightly while saying her name louder still.

Finally she snapped out of it and blinked in surprise. "Huh… wha- what happened? Were you saying something?" Faith smiled and said, "You were really out of it. Called your name a bunch and you sat like a bump on a log. Where did you go?" Buffy looked a bit confused at the question. "In your head", Faith clarified. "Oh. Nowhere really. That was what was so nice. It was nowhere specific. I just was", she said and the dreamy glint returned to her eye. "Hey", Faith said before she could wander off again. Buffy looked and chuckled. "Sorry, it's the beer. Blame it on the beer. Evil beer. But good at the same time. Isn't it funny how it can be evil and good at the same time", she started laughing again.

Okay, so she was rambling. That was actually a common thing for here. She had a lot of thoughts, none of which were usually along the lines of what she was supposed to be concentrating on; for instance, school or demon research definitely involved spacing out and later rambling. And her brain just couldn't make up its mind about which it wanted to say first, so she ran them all together; a lot of them being on half complete at best. She dimly realized that Faith's hand was covering hers. _'How did it get there? What did I miss?'_ The brunette didn't even seem to notice. It had just stayed there after her attempts to get Buffy back into the real world.

"Um, Faith?" "Yeah, B?" "Could I maybe have my hand back", she asked quietly. Almost shyly. Faith looked at their hands and realized she hadn't removed it. She drew it back quickly. "Oh, sorry. Didn't even realize. Was trying to get you out of dream land and totally forgot it was there." "Oh. It's okay. Whatever", Buffy replied. She was secretly sorry for the loss of contact. She didn't know why. But she liked it when Faith had her hands all over her. Like when they were dancing. She loved the feel of the other woman's hands on her body. It made her so hot.

But she would never admit to it. Because that would lead down another path. A very naughty, dirty path that she definitely wasn't going to explore. She was straight. And she had a boyfriend. Even though her boyfriend couldn't touch her intimately. That didn't make it okay to have someone else touch her. Especially not a woman. She wasn't gay. There was no way. That was Willow's territory. And she was perfectly content with remaining straight. _'Yeah, just keep telling yourself that, Summers. Just keep telling yourself that'_, a little voice in the back of her head said. But she pushed it away and ignored it.

But when she looked back up into Faith's eyes it came back and she wanted it again. Wanted to feel her. Wanted to kiss her. Wanted her hands on her. Making love to her. Fulfilling things she'd only ever imagined. _'No, this is bad. Bad, bad thoughts Buffy. What the hell is wrong with you? You love Angel. You damn well know you do. So why do you keep thinking these dirty things? Besides, you know she'd never go for that'_, she thought. But then that voice came back and said, _'You don't know that. She probably would'_.

Buffy shook her head to clear. This evening was turning completely crazy. She needed a distraction. Anything to get her mind away from these thoughts that were so clearly headed in the wrong direction. Faith noticed the emotional struggle happening in her friend's head. "Whatchya thinkin'", she asked. Buffy looked up, still slightly dazed, and replied, "Just, you know, confusing thoughts. Funny, those were supposed to go away with the beer. Stupid beer. It's not doing it's job. That's really the only reason people drink it don't you think? I mean, what's the point. It's not even working is it?" She was rambling again. Wonderful.

"B! Calm down a bit would ya? You're rambling a mile a minute." Buffy abruptly shut her trap and looked a bit guilty. "Guess I do that a lot", she said. She smiled slightly and looked back down at her drink, afraid that if she looked at Faith the she would be able to see what she'd been thinking just a few seconds ago. And she _so_ not going there. "Look B, if you need to talk out your issues or whatever I have an open ear. But if you wanna go and party them out, well then that'd be a lot of fun too. And I definitely wouldn't turn down so more dancing", she said and raised a suggestive brow at Buffy who visibly blushed; going through at least five different shades of red.

'_So she was thinking about me then'_, Faith thought to herself happily. _'This evening could get really interesting. If only little-miss-tightly-wound would let go of her tension and have some fun. Also get past that moral "girls with girls equals wrong" thing. Don't see that happening any time soon. But hey, a girl's gotta try right? Maybe she'll loosen up a bit if I talk to her about it.' _She caught Buffy looking at her hands again. She wondered what she would think if she took her to the bathroom right now and ran them all over her. She discarded the thought though. It was far too soon for things like that. If there was any chance of getting Buffy to open up to new ideas at all (especially ones like this), she would have to do this the right way.

She reached over and took Buffy's hand in her own, ignoring the way her eyes widened into a confused and surprised look. Faith thought she was about to protest and thought it best to keep the conversation going before she could get the chance to tell her off. "B, spill", she said. Buffy looked down for a moment, pondering what to tell her. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to talk to someone about what was bugging her. Since Willow was currently at Oz's (doing god-knows-what), it couldn't hurt to spill the beans.

She and Faith were actually becoming good friends. _'Okay, here goes'_, she decided firmly. "Well, I guess I'm pretty confused about my Angel situation. For starters, he's a vampire. And even though he has a soul it's still against everything that makes me who I am. Second, he doesn't really share anything with me. He doesn't open up or talk about himself or his past. Not that I want to know about him as Angelus, cuz ewww, but about his life before that. I wish I knew more about him", she paused for a breath and Faith nodded understandingly. She continued a bit sheepishly, "Also, there's the thing where we can't do more than kiss. And that's kind of a bummer".

As the words left her mouth she blushed deeply and looked down again. Her mind dimly registered the fact that Faith's thumb was rubbing sensuously against the back of her hand. _'Damn that feels good'_, she thought then caught herself on it. _'No, bad, bad, bad. Not again. No you don't missy'_, she mentally slapped herself. "What's that", Faith asked, confused. She wasn't following this at all. "Huh?" "What's bad", Faith asked again. Buffy's eyes widened as she realized she must've spoken the last thought aloud. "Oh", she grumbled and clunked her forehead down on the table.

She raised it again and sighed. "That was nothing. Didn't mean to say that out loud." "Oh. What were you thinking? Obviously something you thought was bad." Buffy blushed again and Faith chuckled. _'Thinking of me again are we?' _Buffy raised her eyes to meet Faith's in shock and Faith slapped her free hand against her mouth. "Oh shit! Did I just say that out loud?" Buffy just nodded dumbly, still reeling from the words. Then she panicked. "Wh- what was that supposed to mean exactly", she stammered awkwardly. "Oh, nothing." Buffy raised a challenging brow.

Clearly it had been something. "Well, nothing interesting that is", Faith said. _'Damn! How did Faith know I was thinking about her? I could have been thinking anything. I really could've. Oh, stop kidding yourself Summers. You know that Faith is good at reading people. Especially when it comes to that subject. She's got enough experience that she certainly should know those things'_, she thought and blushed further still upon considering Faith's _"experience"_. She decided then that things were getting far too out of control. She was a control freak. She had to have control. She shouldn't be having these desires, this lust, these cravings, these feelings. _'Feelings'_, her mind shouted at her. _'Now I'm having FEELINGS? This is insane! Fucking insane!'_

She jumped up from the table leaving Faith a little more than confused. But she had to get away. Had to get control over her mind and body. Had to be away from Faith so she could think straight. "Um, I have to go. Patrol", she stated then walked away. Faith just watched as she walked out the exit. She didn't bother going after her. She was smart enough to know it would do her no good. She wasn't going to talk to her now. Much less anything else. Something was clearly bothering her. She would find out eventually. Now just wouldn't be the time.


	3. Chapter 3 Be Careful What You Wish For

**Chapter 3: Be Careful What You Wish For**

She slammed the door on the Bronze and walked into the dark alley. She was so angry at herself for even thinking about those things, let alone almost acting on them. Maybe her first assumption had been wrong. Maybe Faith _would_ go for that. For her. That was a scary thought right there. Her and Faith. Together. No, no, no. Again with the bad. She really needed something to pummel. Though she doubted she could kill anything if she tried in her current, drunken state. She still couldn't see straight and for some reason the ground wouldn't stop moving.

She arrived in the nearest cemetery with her head throbbing in pain and the ground continuing its movement. 'Stupid ground", she mumbled, not even noticing the bleached blonde vampire standing not ten feet away from her and grinning like a madman. She sunk against a headstone and covered her face with her hands. She rubbed her temples but the headache refused to leave. She groaned in frustration and promptly burst into tears. She pounded her fist in to the ground and clawed up a chunk of grass and mud. Sobs wracked her body as she cried in earnest, net even caring if anyone would see or hear her.

It was all too much. The pain was too much. The responsibilities. Her friends. Her mother. He new watcher. Giles. Her boyfriend. Faith. And now this blasted headache. She hated life. And now she wanted nothing more than to be free of it. Spike approached the headstone slowly. She still hadn't noticed him. Apparently she was too wrapped up in her problems to care about the world anymore. 'Slayer's a bloody wreck! A drunken wreck at that', he though cheerily. ' Christ, how much bloody alcohol did that woman drink? I can smell it from a mile off.'

He walked until he was standing in front of her. It wasn't until his boots came in her line of sight that she noticed his presence. She slowly raised her to look at him, her tear filled eyes shining in the moonlight. "Well, lookey here. Slayer's having a mental breakdown. Shoulda known. Coulda sold tickets. Would've made a hell of a lot of money too,", he said. She just looked down and cried harder. Now there was something else to add to her list. Spike. William the Bloody. The Big Bad. And all of his taunting and teasing. She wished it would just go away. That he would just go away and leave her alone.

That's all she wanted. To be left alone. And, oh year, to be dead right now so she could get some peace. She the dead go more peace that she did. Suddenly he wasn't being so evil. He stopped teasing and dropped down by her side. Ho should've seen this coming, with the way everyone pushed her. It was inevitable that she would self destruct at some point. Somehow through her tear stained vision she noticed that he was now crouched next to her with a concerned look on his face. Concerned and sympathetic. Something she' hadn't seen before on him.

He sighted and asked gently, " What's wrong, pet". This was all wrong though. He was evil. Why wasn't he acting evil? He was supposed to be the Big Bad. Trying to rip her throat out, not give her 'sympathy face'. 'No, this is all wrong. All of it. This whole thing. Have to leave. Away. Far away', she decided and sprang to her feet. He looked confused as she took off at a sprint to get as far away as possible. She ran for what seemed like hours before her body finally protested. She rested in a dusty, abandoned mausoleum.

She leant her back against the stone wall and slid down in it like liquid until she was nothing more than a pile of seemingly lifeless flesh on the cold, hard ground. Which was completely filthy. But she didn't have it in her to care., She closed her to shut out the world and let her mind drift in her own world. Her heaven. Her forbidden place of mind she very rarely dared venture off to . Because it got her wanting things she could never have. And that wouldn't do at all, not with her being the slayer and all. It just wouldn't do. But she was done being the slayer tonight.

Right now she was just Buffy in her dirty little mind wither her dirty little thoughts. She imagined Faith and Spike. But not together. No, she imagined herself with Faith. The with Spike. She'd never thought of Spike in that way before tonight. She'd secretly thought of Faith before. But not Spike. Oh well. It was kinky Buffy's time to come out and play. She told her other side to shut it and sunk into her imagination. She was lost to the point where you'd swear she'd gone comatose. She didn't even in the slightest sense the demon approaching her, stopping in front of her, and reading her mind. And then just for a second when she was thinking about her and Spike, she kind of wished she could try out his world if only for a day.

The demon woman smiled. This was going to be interesting. And very fun to watch. She crouched down next to the slayer's ear and murmured, "As you wish". Then she was gone. And Buffy snapped out of her trance. Next thing she knew, she couldn't breath and she lay sprawled across the ground; nothing more than a limp doll. Her heart stopped beating and she turned pale as ashes. She was dead. Then again, maybe she wasn't. Life surged into her, so to speak, and she leapt from the ground. She flexed her fingers and muscles. Everything in working order? Check. Her senses were all extremely enhanced and she could her the tiniest bug crawling around. She grinned.

It baffled her how much about nature she had never noticed until now. The wind rustling through the grass, leaves, and flowers. Little insects buzzing about. Small animals like rabbits and frogs hopping about in the bushes. She knew this was exactly what she'd needed. Only she'd been too afraid to openly think it or voice it. It was only something her subconscious had had the courage to fantasize about. Even just for a second.

But the old Buffy was screaming in silent protest in the back of her mind over being turned into a vampire. A creature of evil. A thing she'd spent the last couple of years fighting and killing. She ignored it. Right now she was out to have a little fun. She was also hungry. She grinned again and strolled out of the crypt at a leisurely pace. First stop, she has to see Spike. She could relate to him now. Finally.


End file.
